


唯你2

by ruguota



Category: all羡 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, all羡
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruguota/pseuds/ruguota





	唯你2

想把一直想的脑洞，走原著，可是会有改动，all羡汤底，前尘cp走轩羡，有忘羡，澄羡！这里师姐不喜欢金子轩设定！abo  
A=乾元  
B=常人  
O=坤泽  
设定一般都是15、16岁分化的，常人最多，修仙的乾元修为更高深，金丹期的坤泽几乎是少之又少，总之非常occ，邪教撤退……生子，原著向，文笔非常差！自娱自乐！

热……好热……就像一条缺氧的鱼一样，只能张嘴呼吸，可是一点作用都没有……只觉得热气从四面八方的涌入身体里，可是身上却一点力气都使不出来……四周一片漆黑；有谁在自己身上用力进出，身上身下一片泥泞，是谁……这是哪里……我刚刚不是在树林里……脑袋里混乱一片的魏无羡胡乱的想着，为什么自己会在这里，是谁在自己身上……

一张口就是难耐的呻吟声“唔嗯……啊……不……啊啊”，听见他在细细的呻吟着，男人更加用力的在他身上驰骋着……乾元的信香突然加大了，雪松的气味更加刺激着魏无羡的观感，耳边被舔弄着，男人粗喘着一直在耳边响着“终于醒了……”

这声音太熟悉了，可是就是想不起来，被顶弄得思绪飘散“不……不要了……啊……啊”，绵软的双手无力的推拒着男人结实的胸膛，无力的抗拒更加激怒了身为乾元的神经，只见他更加深入的抽插着，坤泽天生就是注定被疼爱的地方被进得更深，淫液一股一股的喷出，感觉到那滚烫的昂扬进得更深，男人一把拉起了他，把他紧紧的搂紧怀里，下身进出的更狠，这体位进得太深了，魏无羡吃痛的说着“疼……不要了……呜啊……啊啊”

昏昏沉沉的魏无羡只能把头搁在男人的肩膀上，随着动作浮浮沉沉的呻吟着，脸色潮红的魏无羡想抬头看看这人的面目，可涣散的眼神无论怎么都对不上焦，不禁羞愤的轻颤着，而那顶弄他小穴的阳物刻意的在危险的地方顶“啊啊……不要……出去”情动不已的魏无羡一边推拒着一边无力的哭喊着……不知过了多久，体内的昂扬终是顶开了最后的那道防线，那时坤泽最甜蜜的地方，男人更加粗暴的占有他，他看着魏无羡一双好看的桃花眼水光淋淋，更加无法自拔的陷入其中，理智跟神智也一起丢了，他的眼中只有这个人，这个让他魂牵梦绕，让他神魂颠倒的人儿，现在在自己怀里……他要这个人，要这个跟他一起共赴云雨的人，极致的快感更加使人沉沦，神智一直在叫嚣着标配他，与他结契；

乾元在他脖子上舔弄着，在那个一直散发着莲花香气的腺体上狠狠地咬下，同时在体内结了契……只见魏无羡睁大了眼睛，泪水滑落在脸上，无神的在呻吟“唔啊啊……呜……”脖子上的疼痛，涌入身体陌生的信香一直刺激着魏无羡，无力的哭喊着，腹部涨疼着，结契过程漫长，只见那人将他推到在塌上，提起他的双腿，刚刚发泄完的阳物再次没入他的身体内，起起伏伏不停，直到他晕倒过去……还是想不起来为什么会发展成这样；

魏无羡想起之前明明还在树林里跟那几个凶尸纠缠，只记得自己被凶尸弄伤了，可是自己明明全身而退了，就在自己以为安全的离开时，忽然自己好像是发热来着，迷迷糊糊的向自己的寝室走去的时候撞上了一个人……到底是谁？……

看见魏无羡晕过去了，月光照进了房里，只见那提拔的男人眉间一点艳红的朱砂，平常凌厉的眼神罕见的温柔的注视着怀里人，把自己从他身上退出来，在整理衣衫时想起几个时辰前，那个跌跌撞撞发着热的身子撞进自己怀里，在魏无羡雨露期乘人之危将他标配是自己的错，可是自己并不想要那段父母定下的姻缘，凭什么身为天子骄子的自己要跟一个平平无奇的常人过一生，而他魏无羡却对自己避如毒蛇，他不是不知道他那好师弟一直就对他有一股占有欲，就连蓝忘机看他的眼神都透露着一股别样的神色，这么耀眼的人为什么不是自己的；他要为自己的人生做一场赌注，虽然冒险，但是值得！

就在自己快整理完衣衫，要帮魏无羡清理时，门被猛得撞开了，只见江晚吟提着剑，一脸可怖的望着床上的人，虽然盖上了被子，可是那信香是遮不住的，只见他浑身颤抖的拿剑指着金子轩，灵力全开的就是一剑，往日的过节跟今天的相比简直不直一提，江晚吟吼到“你都干了什么，今天我就杀了你！”想起之前一直在找魏无羡，只在树林里发现几具不会动的凶尸和一些碎布，魏无羡却不见人影，自己焦急寻找不果，原打算回房寻人，谁知房里也没人，不敢喊人，怕夜游被罚，偷偷的找人，现在人找到了，却成了这样，望着魏无羡脖子上未干的血痕和各种印子，唇上也咬破了，更别说被子盖住的身体一定更加不能看了；  
只想跟金子轩拼命的江晚吟一点都没留力，都是乾元，对上了就是一顿撕咬，岁华跟三毒碰撞在一起，灵力四处散开，把各种物品撞得四散，眼见就要波及到魏无羡，俩人都从房间里一路打出去，直到两败俱伤被蓝家巡视的人制止，压回去受罚，看见房中的场景更是惊呆众人，如此大事， 定不能不了了之，只能通知两家宗主重议此事。


End file.
